


Progression [Podfic]

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: Fascinating how relationships evolve.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Progression [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205824) by [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/pseuds/ExLibrisCraux). 



**Text:** [Progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205824)

**Author:** [ExLibrisCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCrow/pseuds/ExLibrisCrow)

**Reader:** [vogelreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites)

**Length:** 2:52

you can stream/download on google drive, just click [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LlLXfW75ScDIbweEfoWR3mloQ9WHPRwX/view)


End file.
